Shugoi! Amazing
by pococo
Summary: What if Amu didnt go to Saiyo in time and her postition in the Guardians was taken over by some one else. And this some one happens to be Ikuto's cousin? OCx Kukai.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own shugo chara. Peach-Pi does! Kitsune, Tsubasa, Lana, Tsukasa, and any other OC characters I make up are mine though so dont steal!

**Shugoi**

**Chapter one: Character Fox**

A girl with dark purple hair looked up at what was in front of her. Saiyo academy. Most people said it was an amazing school, with so much to explore. To her, it looked more like a castle. The girl sighed, pulling down the skirt of her uniform. It was a red checked pattern. The top consisted of a white vest.

The girl began her long trek to the inside of the school. Every few strides she heard what her fellow peers said.

_Look its Niwa Kitsune-San!! _

_Look it's the good girl who managed to save a teachers life!_

It was true, Kitsune had to agree, she did save her English teachers life after a horrible accident But she hated the nickname. Yes, she was a goodie at school, but at home she had evil thoughts all the time. She sighed once more opening her bag, to see 3 eggs.

One was white, it had a cross in the middle. The next one was black and had a skull on it. The last one had a nurses hat on it.

These where her shugo charas….

She has had them for awhile, maybe 7 months? She hasn't told anyone because when she had told her old best friend she thought Kitsune was mental, that ended there friendship. The three eggs opened, revealing 2 female charas and 1 male chara.

One of the females had long black hair, purple eyes, and red fox ears. She had on a black Yutaka with a moon on it. The other girl had silver hair, with wolf ears and a halo, blue eyes, and a white Yutaka with a sun on it. The other shugo chara, the only male, also had silver hair and blue eyes. His hair is long and he has a doctors coat on.

The purple haired chara went up the Kitsune." Neh, Neh, Kitsune-Chan!", she snickered hugging her, or at least tried.

"Tsubasa….", Kitsune said smiling back. Tsubasa was her 'Evil and Outgoing' personality. When she chara-changes with her, she gains fox ears.

The silver haired girl smiled at Kitsune. "Kit-chan! May god be with you!", she smiled gleefully.

"Lana-Chan", Kitsune smiled. Lana was her 'Good and Shy' personality. When she chara-changes with her, she gains Wolf ears.

The male chara came over at last. He smiled. "Kitsune-Sama", he said bowing, his silver hair falling over his blue eyes.

"Tsukasa-San!" Kitsune practically screamed. Tsukasa was her 'Smart & Reasonable' personality. And he was her favorite chara. When she Chara-Changes with him, she gains a nurses hat and a huge needle.

Suddenly there was a blaring of horns… out of no where. Kitsune looks up to see students screaming pretty loudly. "What the?…"

4 People suddenly came out of no where and where awaiting introduction.

"The Guardians! Kings Chair, Hotori Tadase!", the person said introducing the blond

"Queens Chair! Nadeshiko Fujisaki!", the person said introducing the female with purple hair in a ponytail.

"Aces Chair! Yaya Yuiki!", the person said introducing the girl with carroty read hair. She looked the youngest.

"And finnaly the Jacks Chair, Souma Kukai!", the person said introducing the other boy with the messy brown hair. He looked like he was the oldest.

After a few minutes the commotion calmed down. Kitsune sighed looking over to where the guardians are.

"Maybe, I'll go introduce myself…"

-.-.-.-

Kitsune walked up to them, pretty nervously. She tapped on Souma-Sans shoulder, to get his attention.

"Uhm, excuse me?", Kitsune said nervously. Kukai looked up and smiled at her.

"Yes, may I help you", he asked with a wide grin across his face. Kitsune already noticed how how energetic he was.

Kitsune nodded her head, her 3 charas coming over to her. "Kit-Chan?", Lana asked. Kukai looked to the side when he heard the voice. When he saw the Lana he screamed/Gasped. Kitsune looked alarmed.

"You can see them?!", he asked hurriedly.

"Whats the matter?", the blond ,Hotori-san, said. He went white when he saw Lana.

"Oi, what with all the screaming?", Tsubasa snickered coming out of her bag, really annoyed. Kukai went white.

"Kitsune-sama? Whats with the screaming?", Tsukasa asked, popping his head out of her bag.

By now the two girls, Fujisaki and Yuiki, where also stunned. Kukai looked at her, shocked, confused, and alote of other emotions. "3 charas", he asked. Kitsune looked shocked.

"You know of them?!", she screamed, surprised.

They all nodded. "We have our own", they said all at once. Kitsune ccouldent believe it. She had been so different for so long and now she was with people who where just like her. But, they where a whole group who people really admired.

"3 Charas… the humpty lock?", Hotori-san said. They looked at her evily (Well some what) and dragged her off to the Royal garden.

_Oh nice, now what are they going to do to us?_ Kitsune said hoping they wernt going to hurt her and her charas.

**After note:** R& R Please, this was my first shugo chara fanfiction. No flaming please!


End file.
